Team Human
by Charminglife11
Summary: Katie Fields has been living with the McCalls ever since her mom died and her dad bailed when she was 3years old. She's best friends with Scott and Stiles, what happens when Scott gets bit? Almost the same story line starting at the pilot. First Jackson/OC/Lydia then Isaac/OC/Derek
1. Chapter 1

I'm Katherine Fields but please call me Katie. I only get called Katherine when I'm in trouble which is rare. My mo , Elizabeth Mahealani, died when I was three from a type of blood cancer and my dad, Eric Fields split cause he couldn't or more likely didn't want to take care of a kid by himself. So my mom's life long best friend Melisa McCall adopted me instead of me going to my aunt Karen. I loved my aunt Karen don't get me wrong but her son Danny was born with a genetic defect so he has a lot of heart problems and Melissa didn't want to make it harder for them by having me too. I grew up with my best friends Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. We were as thick as thieves always together. They played , well more like they sat on the bench but don't worry that was all going to change this year as Scott keeps reminding me, for our school's lacrosse team and I came to every practice and game and cheered them on. But always kept a book handy to keep me entertained. I was always reading or running. The three of us ran cross country and track and field together. The two things that made me feel safe and calm. Stiles and Scott are really my only friends that I have, well besides my cousin Danny which is only when Jackson the asshole isn't around. Ya know when they say nothing hurts like your first love? Well nothing did. He was my first everything. Well not my first kiss, Scott was when we were 12 and were playing hide and seek in the forest with Stiles. But Jackson was everything else. My first time having sex. The first person I loved. My first heartbreak. Jackson and I dated almost all of freshmen year and we were always good. Well as good as we could be. We were more of an opposites attract thing, which I knew would never last. I just wish he could've had the decency to break up with me before I walked in on him and Lydia Matin making out in coach's office. The next day the two were the schools "it couple" and I was an outcast again as I always was. Everyone was always confused by Jackson and I. He was the star lacrosse player and I was the smartest girl in the class, take that Lydia Martin. I didn't dress sexy like all the other girls in school. I always wore my black high top converse with leggings or jeans and a flannel or a baggy v neck and My dirty blonde hair was 75% of the time in a messy ponytail or bun. I just never cared like the other girls, well especially Lydia, and I figured Jackson didn't either but he did. And I found out the hard way. The main reason I even started dating Jackson was to make Stiles jealous. Yup. Cliché. I'm in love with my best friend and he has no idea cause hes been stuck in Lydia Martin land since the 3rd grade.

Laying on my bed reading Lord of flies the night before the first day of school. Sophomore year. One down three to go I thought. Scott and I worked at an animal hospital after school and I knew that I wanted to become a nurse like Melissa or somehow become a doctor. As I was reading the book I heard a loud noise outside. At first I thought it was nothing until I heard it again. I quickly got up and went through Scott's and mine adjoining bathroom and saw he heard it to and he grabbed a baseball bat. We both very quietly crept downstairs and went to the front porch When we just started screaming . Stiles was hanging from our drain pipe

"Stiles What are you doing?!" Scott screamed.

"What am I doing?! What are you doing!? And why do you have a bat?!"

"I thought you were a predator!"

Stiles scoffed."Uhh me?!, two joggers found a body in the woods" He said as he climbed down and jumped on our porch.

"A dead body?" Scott asked. I loved him but the boy could be as dumb as a door nail some days. I rolled my eyes.

"No, a body of water. Yes dumbass a dead body"

"You mean liked murdered?" Scott asked

"nobody knows yet, just said it was some girl in her twenties"

Then I jumped in "Wait, hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for ?"

Stiles started to grin "That's the beauty of it. They only found half" Scott and I both gave each other terrified looks.

The next thing I know the three of us pulled up to the forest preserve. Stiles quickly shut off the engine and jumped out while scott was hesitant until Stiles yelled at us to hurry up and I climbed my way out of the back seat. After walking aimlessly around the forest Scott dropped his inhaler and I was helping him look for it when Stiles ran ahead. And then I heard it. The police were out and had search dogs and flashlights and were heading our way.

"Stay right there!" a policeman shouted, Scott grabbed me and pinned us against a tree to hid from them. Then when heard the Sheriff, Stiles dad, talk

"Hold it, this little delinquent belongs to me"

Stiles nervously chuckled " Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Do you listen to all my phone calls?"

"No…..not the boring ones."

"Where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Partners in crime? Who? What? No. its just me….in the woods…alone" Then the flashlight went towards our direction

"Scott? Katie? You out there?" Stiles was busted by his dad and Scott and I were both pushed up against a tree.

I whispered to Scott "He'll never believe one of us isn't out here, go home and go to bed, your making first line tomorrow at lacrosse" he smiled and we hugged each other and I walked towards Stiles and his dad

"Sorry Sheriff Stiles told me to go home but I couldn't just let him take all the blame " He just smiled at me, he could never be mad at me I was like the daughter he never had and someday I wish I could be. After Stiles got an earful from his dad \, he dropped me off at the house.

"Thanks for the ride Stiles and good luck tomorrow"

"You don't actually think we'll make first line do you?" I got out of the car standing and holding onto the door and smiled at him

. "I believe in almost anything Stiles. almost" and then I shut the door and very quietly climbed up to my second floor window from the tree outside my window so I wouldn't wake up Melissa or Scott. I didn't even both to change or take off my shoes. I just flopped onto my bed and instantly passed out. But before I did I could've sworn I heard a wolf howl.

The next day I woke up and took a quick shower and went to my room to blow dry my hair. I didn't want Scott to wake up from it. He needed all the sleep he could get. After I threw on my black leggings, white tank top and green flannel with a leather jacket I slipped on my black high top converse and Knocked on Scott's door. He didn't answer.

"Scott?" I knocked again. "Are you up?" I opened the door

"Look were gonna be late for school-" I was cut off when I saw him bandage up his side . I closed the door and whispered very loud

" Oh my god Scott what happened?! Are you okay?! What happened !?"

"I'm fine I think I just can't bandage it"

"Here let me " I grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom and grabbed some rubbing alcohol and gauze to clean and cover the wound

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I placed the rubbing alcohol on his cut and it stung him and he winced in pain I mouthed sorry.

"I think a wolf bit me"

"Come again?"

"I know it sounds crazy Katie but I heard howling and it had these big red eyes and there was a bunch of deer everywhere it just happened so fast Katie! "

"Scott Scott Calm down! I believe you." I said reassuring him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, well maybe it wasn't a wolf it could've been a coyote. Their very similar to wolves and it happened so fast like you said, but we should go to Deaton after school and tell him, if it was a coyote you might have rabies and have to get a shot"

Scott groaned "A shot?"

"Hey it could be worse" After he was finally bandaged up . We both went downstairs said goodbye to Melissa and got on our bikes and rode to school.

After Scott and I got to school, we got off our bikes and began locking them on the bike rack when Jackson pulled up in his Porsche. Scott looked at him and then at me " Here we go " I thought as I finished locking up my bike. Perfect way to start the year. Jackson got out of his car and bumped into Scott.

"Hey, just because your best friend is hot doesn't mean you don't have to look where you're going."

I could tell Scott was pissed so I grabbed his arm and said

" Come on Scott, let's go, he isn't worth any of our time" and flashed Jackson a death glare and walked away. I could see his smirk instantly turn to a frown which made me smile.

"Wow look at you, I thought you were never gonna speak to him again "

"No one talks shit about my best friend and gets away with it" We walked closer to the school and saw Stiles.

"Let's see it"

then Scott looked around and quickly lifted up his shirt to show the bandage to Stiles

"I think a wolf bite me "

"A wolf bit you?" Scott nodded and I shrugged

"Uh-huh"

"No, not a chance"

"I heard a wolf howling"

I think I did too" both their eyes were on me now

"No, neither of you did, California hasn't had wolves at least not for 60years"

"Fine. If you don't believe me about the wolf, then your defiantly not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the dead body" Stiles and my eyes grew huge.

"What?! You failed to mention that this morning when I was bandaging you up!"

"Yu-what-are-you-kidding-me!?"Stiles said in about two seconds.

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month"

Then I saw Lydia Martin walking behind us with her new best friend of the month Heather. We both just glared at each other.

"That is freaking awesome! Seriously, that's the best thing that's happened in this town since the birth of Lydia Martin-aye Lydia…you look…..like your gonna ignore me"

He sighed and I did too. There was nothing more painful then watching the person you love be in love with the person that ruined your life. I never told Stiles that Jackson cheated on me with Lydia, I knew it would break his heart so I swore Scott to secrecy. All three of us walked into English class together. I was technically suppose to be in AP English but I decided to take it with Scott and Stiles instead. We all sat down and our teacher announced our new student Allison Argent. I saw Scott's face light up like I've never seen it before. Scott liked her. And I could tell she liked him. I just sat there and smiled so happy for my best friend.

After school, Scott and stiles were at lacrosse practice and I was sitting on the bench reading the Odyssey by Homer. For I know I needed a life fast. From what I could see, Scott was amazing. Like he was really amazing. First line amazing. And Stiles was the same. After practice the three of us drove back to the forest preserve to try and find Scott's inhaler. Melissa would kill him if she found out he lost it. Scott and Stiles were talking about lacrosse as I fell behind them.

"It's not the only thing that's weird, I've been hearing things and smelling things I shouldn't"

" Like what " I asked, "like the mint mojito gum in Stiles pocket or the strawberry shampoo you used on your hair this morning" I smelled my hair and smiled.

"I don't have—"he pulled out a piece of very old mint mojito gum and put it in his mouth, I gagged and Stiles said

" I think I've heard of this. Yeah its an infection"

"What really? Is it rabies?" I asked. I knew Scott needed that shot.

"It's called lycanthropy " I rolled my eyes and started to laugh. I of course got what Stiles was hinting at but Scott on the other hand….

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah, it gets bad once a month"

"Once a month? Like when?"

"On the night of the full moon" and then Stiles started howling. I elbowed him in the stomach. "Seriously what's wrong with me?!"

"Okay guys its cold, getting dark and I'm hungry. Let's drop this whole wolf bite thing and just focus on finding Scott's inhaler" I stated, I was always the one that had to keep us in line. They'd fall apart without me.

They both nodded in agreement and we all went in separate directions to find it

"I swear I dropped it right here. I saw the dead body and ran, then I fell"

"maybe the killer took it when he moved the body"

"I hope not that thing cost like 80 bucks"

I laughed at Scott and continued to kick the leaves until I found it when I walked straight into someone

"Ugh, I'm sorry" I said as I pulled back a strand of my hair and saw a man who was very tall dark and handsome standing in front of me just staring at me

"Um excuse me?" Scott and Stiles looked over at me

" What do you think you're doing here?"

We all just looked dumb at each other "Huh? This is private property"

Scott was the first to speak "We didn't know we were looking for something, but forget about it "

Then the man took something out of his pockets, grabbed my arm and put something in my hand. The man never broke eye contact and then turned and walked away. I then walked over to Scott and Stiles and handed Scott his inhaler and he put it in his pocket.

"Dude do you know who that was?"

Scott and I both shook our heads. "That was Derek Hale! You remember right? He's only a few years older than us. His whole family they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago"

"Then what's he doing back?" I asked. After being officially creeped out we all decided to leave and head back to our houses for dinner. Then entire time I felt like someone or something was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday. The first week had surprisingly flown by. Scott made first line on the lacrosse team. Which pissed of Jackson. Which made me very happy. Scott also was going on a date with Allison on Friday. I was so happy for him. She was a really sweet girl, even if she was friends with Lydia. I went to my locker in between classes when Allison showed up

"Hey Katie!"

"Hey Allison whats up?"

"What are you doing Friday?"

"Uhh probably just hanging out with Stiles ya know since you and Scott are going on a date"

I smiled at the last part and she did too

"Yeah well that's what its about"

I closed my locker

"What did he do?"

" Nothing! Nothing I swear! Its just uh Jackson is having a party Friday and Lydia invited me and I want Scott to come with me—"

"But Scott doesn't want to go unless me or stiles goes"

She nodded

"Yeah, look I get it you dont get along with them –"

"What time should I be ready?"

The look on Allison's face was priceless. I knew how excited the two of them were on their date and I didn't want anyone to ruin it for them. She hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe

"Allison—I need air—"

She let go

"Ah I'm sorry just thank you so much, I promise Lydia and Jackson will be on their best behavior"

The bell rang and she walked to her class at the end of the hall. What did I get myself into I thought. I texted Danny and told him I was going for Scott and that I wanted us to go together. Danny was thrilled that I was going. We hadn't hung out much since Jackson and I broke up for obvious reasons. So now I was actually somewhat looking forward to tonight.

Finally it was lunch , I plopped down next to Scott and Stiles at our table in the caf and said

"You owe me Scott"

He nodded

"I know but thank you"

he smiled.

"Owe what? Why are you thanking her? Why is Stiles out of the loop?"

I rolled me eyes

"Breathe Stiles, I'm going to Jackson's party on Friday so Scott's not there alone"

"So your third wheeling? Sounds like a grand Friday night. Consider me jealous"

I grabbed one of his fries and threw it at him

"No, I'm going going with Danny, just in case Lydia grabs Allison I'll grab Scott before Jackson does"

Stiles then interjected

"Also it's the full moon"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a werewolf. Nothing is gonna happen "

"Then why did your bit heal?"

Stiles asked with a smirk Before Scott could say anything I interjected

" Look, we'll BOTH come to the party, that way if anything bad happens at all, we'll be there"

We all nodded in agreement.

Friday night at 8:22. Scott was suppose to leave at 8:30 to get Allison and Stiles was gonna pick me up then. I texted Danny and told him Stiles was gonna take me, which annoyed him for two reasons 1. Danny wanted to hangout with me and 2. He didn't like Stiles. I had no idea what to wear. I wanted to look good since it was at my ex boyfriends house . I decided to wear black jeans that were slightly ripped on the thighs, my converse, an oversized grey vneck and a green army jacket. I decided to leave my hair down and straight. I had minimal make up on, just same mascara and chapstick. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:29. I went to Scott's room

"Lets get this over with"

He rolled his eyes

"Please try to be nice, I know you don't want to go but please do this for me"

I plastered on a fake smile

" I'll be an angel…once I get some booze in my system"

Scott couldn't help but laugh. Scott was going to go straight to Allison's and pick her up and Stiles was going to get me. It was around 845 when Stiles and I pulled up the Jackson's house. He shut off the engine and looked over at me

"Ya know if you dont want to do this you don't have to , we could go see a movie or something Scott wont be mad"

I shook my head

"No. I need to do this. He's moved on and I need to too besides we cant leave Scott in there by himself"

He nodded

"Alright lets do this"

We both took off our seatbelts and opened the car doors and got out and shut them As we walked onto the lawn together Stiles said

"Just don't get too drunk, promise"

I smiled

"Don't ask me to make promises you know I cant keep"

and I skipped into the party when I saw Danny.

"Katie ! finally your here!"

and we hugged and he handed me two shots. 'I figured you'd need these, ya know liquid courage"

We cheers and took both of them

"Did I ever tell you you're my favorite cousin?"

He laughed

"I'm your only cousin"

We laughed and then Stiles asked

" Wheres my shot Danny boy?"

Danny just glared

"Be nice! Both of you!"

I stated. Danny led us to the keg and the freshmen on the lacrosse team quickly got us three cups and more shots.

"I cant I'm driving"

Stiles said I quickly grabbed the shots from Stiles after I took my two

"Good thing I'm not"

and I took two more. Stiles gave me a stern look while Danny just laughed. Then I saw Scott and Allison walk in and she waved us over. I grabbed Stiles hand,

"Come on we gotta say hi"

"Okay drunkie what ever you say"

I rolled my eyes and we walked over to Scott and Allison .

"Hey guys! I'm glad you guys came!"

Allison said to us as we hugged.

"So is Katie, shes loving the service"

I elbowed him in his ribs.

"Well were gonna go mingle you two kids have fun"

I said as I grabbed Stiles and headed into the Kitchen.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, keep an eye on Scott"

He nodded and I went upstairs to the bathroom. The line for the bathroom was so long and I really had to pee and I didn't feel like waiting any longer. I knew Jackson had his own bathroom in his room and I saw Lydia outside by the pool so I knew her and Jackson werent gonna be fucking in the room. So I got out of line and walked into Jackson's room. It'd look the exact same since the last time I saw it. But instead of thinking of the past I quickly ran into the bathroom to pee. Once I was done I quickly looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't look as drunk as I felt. I turned off the bathroom light and opened the door and collided with Jackson. He had that stupid grin on his face

"Ya know if you wanted to hookup again all you had to do was ask"

I death glared him. "I don't think your GIRLFRIEND would like that very much and I had to pee and didn't wanna wait in line don't flatter yourself."

I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm

"your not over me and I'm not over you. Lets not try to pretend we are"

then he leaned down and tried to kiss me. I quickly pulled my arm away and punched him in the face , he grabbed his cheek and looked at me so upset

" Don't ever touch me again. You cheated on me. You made your choice. You chose Lydia were done. "

and I stormed out of his room and ran downstairs. I was trying not to cry as I tried to find Stiles or Scott and tell them I needed to leave. But I couldn't find either of them, then Danny grabbed me

"Hey Katie! Shots?!"

I laughed I could never say no to Danny.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

I took the shots from his hands and we chugged them back to back. I was finally completely shitfaced. I asked Danny if he saw Scott or Stiles and he said he hadn't I walked around the party trying to find them and they were nowhere to be found. I walked to the back f the house to try and call them when I dropped my phone. I was about to bend down and pick it up when who else but Derek Hale picked it up

"I think you dropped this"

"Uh thanks"

I said as I tried to grab it from him

" Can I have my phone back please?"

He smiled.

"Of course, but Stiles and Scott left. They asked if I could give you a ride"

I was livid. I cant believe they both just up and left the party without telling me.

"are you kidding me !? they left me ?! I'm gonna kill them!"


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to say cause I didn't know.

"Allison-"

then Derek cut me off and saved me

"Scott had to go home, his mom needed the car back so she could drive to work"

I nodded in agreement. Damn that was a good lie on the spot

Allison exhaled

"I was just so worried I thought, I thought-"

I grabbed her arm

"Allison , trust me you didn't do anything wrong. He's been looking forward to this all week. Its been kinda annoying"

she let out a laugh. I knew that would make her feel better

"Thank you Katie, I just don't know how im getting home and I don't wanna call my parents"

"Don't worry Derek will drive you home"

he shot me a glance

"Oh I will?"

I turned to him and gave him a stern look then a smile

"Yup. I mean your already driving me home, whats one more person?"

He rolled his eyes and turned and walked away

"Are you guys coming or not?"

I sighed so loud the whole house could hear it , I grabbed Allison's arm and we both walked after Derek and left the party. We walked up to a black camaro. I had never seen one with my own two eyes before. It was an amazing car. I went to shotgun and Allison went to the back seat. Derek had already gotten in the car and just started the engine. Then Allison and I pulled on the handle but it wouldn't open. I tried again. And a few more times. Then Derek rolled down the window.

"If you throw up in my car , your walking home after you clean it up"

I rolled my eyes and reached in the car and pulled up my lock and opened the door and then unlocked Allison's door. I got in the car and sat door and put on my seatbelt. I looked over and saw Derek staring at me.

"Seatbelt."

He rolled his eyes and put on his seatbelt. I could see Allison giggling in the back. We didn't say anything the entire ride to Allison's house. Thankfully it was just 4 minutes and 11 seconds. Yes I counted the seconds because that's how boring it was. Once we got to Allison's house we said our goodbyes and I told her I'd talk to Scott once I got home and tell him to call her. As we pulled out of her driveway and back on the road I decided I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So what are you doing back in Beacon Hills?"

no response.

"Are you going back to school?"

no response.

Since he wasn't going to talk to me I decided to turn on the radio. As I was not even a centimeter away from the power button for the radio Derek decided to speak up.

"Don't even think about it"

"Oh now you wanna talk to me"

no response

"Okay either you get to have a conversation with me or we listen to the radio"

He sighed and put on the radio. The first preset channel he had was a classic rock station. Typical. But then I realized what song it was. It was you shook me all night long by ACDC. One of my personal favs. I cant help but sing and dance to it everytime it comes on. And this awkward car ride would be no exception.

"Cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking , my mind was aching and we were making and you SHOOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG, YEAH YOU " of course I pointed to Derek "SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG" I could see a very faint smile forming on his face, but obviously he didn't want to. Then I didn't feel so good. I grabbed my mouth.

"Derek please pull over"

"What?"

"DEREK PULL OVER"

he then slammed on the breaks and I opened the car door and leaned out of the car and threw up. and threw up more and then some more. After I realized I was finally done, I wiped my mouth with my jacket sleeve and came back fully to my seat and closed the door. I could feel Derek staring at me the entire time.

"your welcome"

"excuse me?"

"your welcome"

"what exactly am I welcomed for?"

"I didn't puke in your car" I said with a smile

he rolled his eyes. But not in a mad one but a joking way. It was weird and clearly not natural to him.

"thank you"

we continued driving and it was silent again for a few minutes when he broke the silence

" my family"

"What ?"

"You asked me why I was back in Beacon Hill's my family"

I was confused. His entire family burned to death in the fire.

"Oh, so are you going to school?"

"No I finished that a few years ago"

"When?"

"Were here"

Just then we pulled up to my neighbors house. I'm guessing so Melissa didn't see him dropping me off.

"Thanks" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. My hand was on the door handle when I hesitated and then decided to say it anyways.

"I'm sorry"

"What ?"

I turned and looked at him

"Your family, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know I know what it feels like to lose your family"

I gave him a half smile and got out of the car and closed the door. I walked over to my giant tree outside my window and climbed up the tree and opened my window and slid into my room. I shut the window and went to Scott's and mine bathroom and walked into his room. He was there . It was weird. I texted Stiles again asking him what happened last night and if he was okay. And then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I didn't want to have any evidence from tonight.

I woke up the next morning feeling like death. I was still in my clothes from the night before. Sleeping in jeans and a bra was a bad idea. I went into my drawers and grabbed a blank tank top and a pair of dark grey semi-tight sweatpants and put them on. I walked into the bathroom to pee and then when I was done I knocked on scott's door.

"Scott?"

I was surprised when not just Scott but Stiles too swung open the door and attacked me with hugs. Both of them were hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. Scott's hug hurt so much I felt like my ribs were gonna bruise.

"Guys-cant-breathe"

they both let go and backed up

"Katie what happened to you last night?!"

"We thought you were dead! Like dead dead your body in half in the middle of the woods. Only half a Katie"

I was confused. Also Stiles attention to detail and his imangination was out of hand.

"What are you guys talking about? Where were you guys? You guys up and left me at Jacksons BY MYSELF. That's like leaving Luke alone on the Death Star!"

They both exchanged confused looks.

"Stiles you said you told her"

"Yeah I texted her"

"No you didn't !"

"Yes I did" Stiles pulled out is phone from his pocket to show me the text

"Oh it never sent, whoops"

I walked over to him and starting hitting him. Stiles was covering his head with his arms as I kept slapping his arms and back

"Stiles Stilinski I'm gonna kill you! You guys gave me heart attack!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

I finally stopped hitting him and Scott gave me a look.

"Wait, if we didn't drive you home and Danny didn't, how did you get home?"

All eyes were on me.

"Derek drove me home and Allison"

"Derek Hale!?"

"Yes… why? Whats wrong with him?"

"The dead girl in the woods, that as Laura Hale, his sister"

my mouth dropped.

The rest of the weekend was spent with the three of us googling everything that had to do with werewolves. What they did, what they ate, the legends, the myths and even the movies. Scott told us of the werewolf hunters and how Derek is a werewolf and he thinks hes the one that bit him. It was an eventful weekend. Then Monday came. It was another cool day so I decided to wear black leggings, my black converse, a white v-neck and a heather grey zip up hoodie. I pulled my hair back in a French braid. Scott and I rode our bikes to school as always except I noticed that he didn't get out of breath once. I guess that's a perk, no more asthma. We both walked into school and went our separate ways when we both went to our lockers. I was at my locker switching my books when Jackson showed up.

I didn't even bother to turn to him and I just kept switching my books and getting my books in order for the rest of the day.

"hey"

I kept going through my books. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about the other night"

I slammed my locker shut and looked at him for the first time.

"Theres nothing to talk about, I'm going to class " and I walked away and he followed me

"Katie wait!" he yelled and he was still following me and I kept walking. I turned a corner and then he ran in front of me and cut me off

"God Just leave me alone Jackson!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for last night and everything. I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve what I did to you and I cant take that back , I know that but I cant stand the fact that you hate me..i love you. I'm inlove with you and I never stopped."

I couldn't tell if he was sincere or not. And I wasn't gonna risk it.

"your right Jackson, you cant take back what you did. You cant take back how awful you made me feel. How many nights I just laid awake crying. Wondering what I did wrong to you. And you didnt love me. You just didn't want to be alone, or or maybe I was just good for your ego. Or maybe I made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love me Jackson. Because you don't destroy the people you love"

I said and then I walked away fighting back tears. Once I knew he wasn't following me I ran to the girls bathroom and just broke down crying. This was the first time I finally let it out how I felt. I felt so dumb for telling him how he destroyed me but Scott and Stiles were there for me always. I loved them. And I knew that they were more important than Jackson and Scott needed me now more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally got out of the bathroom stall and went to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face and took a deep breath. Scott needed me and what he was going through was much more important than my past history with Jackson. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror and plastered a smile on my face. I walked out of the bathroom and got a tardy for being 10 minutes late to my AP history class.

I got to math which I had with Danny and he took his usual seat next to me.

"Hey Katie, I heard about what happened this morning, are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I think it's just my time of month or something, but I'm better now thank you, you're a great friend Danny"

He shook his head, "No I'm not. If I was I wouldn't be friends with Jackson anymore, you know I'd choose you over him any day right Katie? You're my family."

I smiled for the first time today. I loved Danny.

"Danny I love you and that means I'm not gonna make you choose between us. Jackson may not deserve your friendship but he needs you."

He gave me his perfect Danny smile and then turned around when our teacher Ms. Dean started class.

Thankfully school was finally over; I walked out of the school towards mine and Scott's bikes and saw him talking to Allison. I'm glad that those two worked things out. After Allison left school in a black Tahoe which I'm guessing was her dad driving, Scott turned around and his face was covered in utter terror. I dropped my bike lock and jogged over to him.

"Scott! You okay? What's wrong?"

He just looked down at his feet. I grabbed his arm.

"Scott! What is it?"

He muttered. "I can't believe. It can't be. This can't be happening"

I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Scott!"

"Allison's dad is a werewolf hunter"

My face went pale. Of course Scott meets a great girl and her dad is trying to kill him, literally. I grabbed him and led him to the bikes and told him we needed to get home and talk there. And tell Stiles. Once we got home I went straight to the kitchen and Scott straight to the front room couch. He plopped himself down and I went to make us some tea. Herbal tea helps calm down humans so hopefully it works the same with werewolves. I made him and myself a cup and carried them both out to the front room. I handed him his cup and told him to drink it. Then I heard Stiles frantically ringing the door bell and pounding on the door. I placed my cup down on the stand next to the couch and jogged to the door to let him in. After Stiles was in Scott told us all about how there's werewolves hunters out there, and of course Allison's family had to be one, and how Derek saved his life. Stile's still didn't like him. Mainly cause he was scared of him. As he kept reminding us.

The next day at school things were starting to get back to normal. Well as normal as having a werewolf as a best friend could be. Scott, Stiles and the rest of the team were heading onto the field for lacrosse practice and I took my usual seat on the bleachers by myself. I had some homework to do so I pulled out my math book and got to it. I looked up when I heard Allison say my name. I waved to her and gave her a small smile. Which quickly disappeared when I saw Lydia behind her. She shot me a death glare and I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you wanna come over and sit with us?"

Poor Allison, she just wanted everyone to get along.

"Thanks but I need to finish this homework, but thank you"

I felt bad. Allison gave me a weak smile and Lydia gave me a look of winning. I looked back down to my homework and kept working. Stiles was as always on the bench but Scott was playing during practice and against Jackson. I decided to take a break and watch. just when I did less than 10 seconds late Scott brought Jackson down to the ground. and we all heard something pop. All of us stood up. Lydia ran to Jackson and I noticed Scott and stiles run off the field and go towards the locker room. I grabbed up all my stuff and threw it in my bag and ran towards the boys locker room.

"Scott! Stiles!"

Then I heard a loud noise. I ran around the corner and came face to face with a transforming Scott and Stiles was holding a fire extinguisher and was in the corner in the fetal position on the floor.

"Scott stop it! "

Then he turned towards me and started to walk my way.

"Scott don't you see what you're doing stop! We're here to help you!"

Right as he was about to attack me I screamed and Stiles hosed him down with the fire extinguisher. Then Scott came back to it. He had no idea what had happened. Stiles and I knew then that we were way over our heads.

Scott and I got home and I could feel the tension. He didn't trust himself to be by me. Melissa was at the hospital again and we didn't have to work at the animal hospital so I said we both should make dinner together. We made mac n cheese and French fries. We're very healthy in the McCall household.

"Scott, I'm not afraid of you. You are my best friend. We're gonna get through this. We'll help you control it and let you have a normal life"

"What if I can't? What if my normal life is gone? What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt you or Stiles? Or what if I bite you or someone?"

The last part scared me. I didn't even think of that. I knew I didn't want to be bitten but I was not gonna tell Scott that. Not now. But it scared me. Not him but turning into a werewolf. I grabbed Scotts hand across the table.

"Scott. You are gonna be fine. Everyone is gonna be fine. Your gonna learn how to control it. I think we should talk to Derek."

Scott almost dropped his fork

"You wanna do what ?"

"Look Scott, Derek is the only werewolf we know and he can help and we need all the help we could get "

He knew I was right so I he just nodded in agreement and we continued eating.

After dinner we went upstairs to work on homework and by that I mean I was helping Scott with all of his homework. Scott is really smart if only he applied himself. I sound like his mom right now. We were going over econ for the past hour when thankfully Stiles skyped us. Scott was sitting at the computer and I was leaning down next to him. We were skyping and then the computer started to go fuzzy. It kept freezing. Then Stiles started to type something to us.

Stiles typed: it looks like something is behind you.

Before we knew it Derek had Scott pinned up against the wall and I was on the floor. I quickly got up and tried to pull Derek off of him

"Derek let go of him!"

"I saw you on the field!"

I then started hitting Derek which obviously did nothing he barely moved.

"You're not playing in the game on Saturday if you do I'll kill you"

As fast as he came Derek was gone and Scott and I were freaking out. Scott more than me cause his life was threatened and we had no idea what to do.

The next morning before school I went for a run in the woods. I was wearing a gray tank top, black leggings that went just past my shins, my black gym shoes and a black zip up hoodie. I loved going for long runs by myself just to clear my mind. I loved them even more now because since Scott was bitten this is the one thing that I haven't changed. And I knew if I told him I was running in the forest by where he got bit he'd never let me go outside the house again.

I was running through the forest when I felt like someone was following me. I quickly picked up my pace. I was running so fast that I was almost completely out of breath. When I noticed where I was it was the old Hale house. Well what was left of it anyways. I noticed that whoever I thought was following me was gone. I walked around the property. The house was very big , very old and very beautiful , what was left of it. I walked onto the porch and then tuned the knob and walked into the house. I was walking around the first floor looking at touching everything. It was so sad. I researched the hale fire after stiles told me about it. Everyone in his family died but Derek and his uncle was in a coma.

"You have a problem with trespassing?"

I jumped and turned when I saw Derek Hale standing in front of me.

" Uh sorry I was just going for a run and ended up here "

" I can see that and you just thought you'd come in ?"

" I didn't know anyone was home but I'm glad you are. I wanna talk about last night "

"What about it ? It doesn't concern you."

" Scott is my best friend and we live together. This concerns me more than anyone. You can't just make him stop living his life. That's not fair to him!"

He got closer to me.

"Life isn't fair. Would it be fair to you or Allison or a stranger that he lost control on them and hurt them?"

I knew he was right. Scott couldn't live with himself if he hurt someone.

"That's why your gonna teach him to be in control"

"Oh am I?"

"You bit him it's the least you could do"

He was silent for a minute.

"Fine. But he can't play in that game, you know that"

I sighed and cradled my head in my palms. I knew he was right but I wanted Scott to stay normal still. He deserved that.

"Derek? How strong will Scott be ?"

"Stronger than anything you've ever come up against"

I looked down.

"Can you help me defend myself ?"

Derek looked at me like I was dumb as hell.

" Look I'm not an idiot I know I'm no match for Scott especially on the full moon but I'm not gonna be a sitting duck either. I need to know the basics on self-defense. And I want you to tell me everything you know about werewolves. I –Scott, Stiles and I need to know what we're getting ourselves into. We need to be prepared"

"You'd do that for Scott?"

"He's my best friend. I'd do anything for him"

"Come back here tomorrow night at 10. Well start then"

"Thank you Derek!"

I was trying to contain my smile. I knew Scott wasn't keen on trusting Derek but I knew we needed his help. I started to walk out of the house when Derek grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. Our chests were almost touching. I could feel his warm breath on me. Derek was easily 6'2 and I was 5'7. I'd never felt so small. I could feel him staring at me and I just kept my head down.

"I'm trusting you to keep what I tell you with Scott and Stiles only. No one else can know. Can I trust you?"

I looked up to him. Our eyes met and our concentration never broke. His eyes were gorgeous. I could look at them all day and night.

"Trust is gained Derek and I haven't proven myself yet in order to gain yours but I'd like to"

He looked at me with shock and confusion. I don't think he expected that as a response for me. Or me to ask for his help. I don't think any of this is going the way he expected.

"You just did. "

I was confused.

"What? How?"

"Your heartbeat. Your were telling the truth. It remained constant the entire time. "

"You could hear my heartbeat?"

He nodded and gave me a slight smile.

"Yes, and so can Scott. "

"I knew his sense were heightened I didn't know they were that much"

"I guess you have a lot to learn"

I blushed.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm gonna go now I don't wanna be late for school. Bye Derek and thank you again"

He just nodded his head and I turned around and walked out the door. I was so happy. Derek was going to help me help Scott. Anything I could do to help him was all I wanted. I then started to run back home. I looked down at my watch and saw it was 6:54 and I had to leave for school at 7:40 so I decided to run home pretty fast.

After about a 20 min run I was back home. I opened the front door and kicked off my shoes and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I went to the cabinet to grab a glass and then went to the fridge to grab the pitcher of water. I poured my glass of water bent down to put it back in the fridge . when I closed the door and I jumped when I saw Scott standing there. Just staring at me.

"Jesus Scott you scared the crap out of me"

"Why do you smell like Derek?"

"What?"

"Why. Do. . like. Derek.?"

He asked again enunciating every word

"I went for a run and ended up at his house . wait...you can smell him? Like his own personal...scent?"

"Why did you end there ? After last night what were you thinking ?!"

Scott was starting to get hostile and it was something I've never seen before. Well besides when he almost attacked me in the locker home.

"Scott it's not a big deal, he's gonna help us. Teach you how to stay in control."

"Help me?! How is he gonna help me!? By attacking me again!?"

"You attacked me and Stiles and we're still trying to help you! Because that's what friends do, they don't give up on each other and we're not giving up on you! And yes maybe asking Derek for help isn't the best thing to do but it's our only option right now."

That brought Scott back to it. The cold hard truth.

"I'm sorry Katie, I know you guys are just trying to help. I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Scott there is nothing wrong with you, your still the same charming and amazing Scott McCall that you've always been. You just have some new abilities."

He chuckled

"Only you could find something positive in this"

"I'm a glass half full kind of girl"

I said as I gave him a side hug and jogged up stairs to take a shower.

I got dressed and wore a pair of dark semi flared jeans, my black converse, a grey lace tank top with a purple zip-up hoodie and my black leather jacket on top. This was going to be an interesting day. Scott was gonna tell coach he couldn't play and tonight was the first night Derek was gonna help train me. Now I needed to figure out a way to make that happen without telling Scott or Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was going to be an interesting day. Scott was going to tell Coach he wasn't going t play in the game this Friday and I was gonna sit down and talk to Jackson. Scott told me that him and Jackson were both co-captains and I didn't want there to be tension. Also Lydia and Allison were becoming good friends so that means they'd be forced to hangout. I decided to ask Danny for help since he's Jackson's closest friend. He said he'd be in the locker room with him and that he' make sure we were in there alone to talk and no one would know about it. School had finally ended. It was time. I slammed my locker door shut and walked over to the boys locker room. I told Scott I was going to Danny's after school so he should leave without me. I got to the boy's locker room and saw Danny and Jackson. I looked down and took a deep breath. I was trying to see how this scenario would play out in my head and I honestly had no idea how this was going to go. I walked in and went straight to it.

"Hey can we talk?"

Jackson and Danny exchanged looks and Danny said,

"Yeah I'm gonna go give you guys some space"

Danny walked past me and tapped my shoulder and leaned into me "Good luck"

I gave him a smile. Then it was just Jackson and me.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

I grabbed my bag strap.

"Look I know we both said some things but I think we should talk about it. We never really talked after we broke up"

"There's nothing to say, we're done and you don't like me. Let's not waste each other's time"

I sighed. "Jackson, I am trying to be civil with you. Because of Danny, and Allison and Lydia are becoming friends and you and Scott are both co-captains. We can't keep ignoring each other. We're going to have to interact whether we like it or not and I don't want it to be as uncomfortable as it is now."

He exhaled deep.

"Your right. Let's do this"

"Okay. Um how should we do this?" This was very awkward and very long overdue.

"How did you feel after we broke up? Honestly."

I sat down on the bench and slid of my bag strap and placed it on the bench. He was still leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed across his chest. I looked up at him.

"Honestly? I hated you. I hated what you did to me. You humiliated me. It was easier to hate you then to feel bad about it. But hating you is exhausting and I don't wanna do it anymore"

I said and swallowed hard. I looked down and pulled back the loose strands from my messy bun behind my ears. I wanted him to say something. Say anything.

"I don't blame you. You had every right to after what I did. I'd hate me too. I do when I think about what I did to you"

I looked up at him and started to get up to protest him. I didn't want him to hate himself because of me. As I was about to stand up he put his arms up in a wait "just wait a minute" stance.

"You were the best thing to happen to me. When I'm with you I act different. In a good way. I'm not this asshole jock that I'm with everyone else. I've never laughed more, smiled more or just been happier than I've been with you. You were always easy to talk to cause you actually listened. I feel like when I'm talking to Lydia sometimes it's like talking to a brick wall. But it was never like that with you. "

I just sat there I didn't know what to say. Yeah Jackson was different with me. We did talk .We did laugh. A lot. We'd go for joy rides before he got his license and just drive around and talk and laugh. It was great but one day those late night talks stopped happening as much. The drives around stopped happening more and more. And the laughs left.

"Jackson I don't know what to say I -"

I was cut off my Jackson bending down and grabbing my face with both his hands and then kissing me. The kiss started very deep and I remember everything. It all came rushing back. Everything that I felt for him came back with every kiss and touch. I didn't want it to stop. He pulled me up and turned me around and pinned me against the locker. It was getting really intense really fast. He took off my jacket and I took off his T-shirt. I could feel him trying to take off my shirt. Then I realized that I was not about to have sex with him in the boys locker room. I pulled his hands away from my shirt and then he began to kiss my neck and collar bones. That was my weakness and he knew it.

"Jackson wait... We can't do this ... Someone's gonna come in "

He then took a break from kissing my neck and looked at me.

"I don't care who walks in"

Then he started to kiss me again. I then glanced over to coaches office. I remember him and Lydia. I remember walking in on them. He probably said the same thing to her. I don't care who walks in. Then I thought what if Lydia walked in. Yeah I hated her but I didn't want her to ever feel how I felt. I started to push Jackson off of me.

"Jackson stop"

He didn't stop kissing me. I was getting disgusted by myself. I was becoming the person that I hate most. The person that would be the other women and be with someone who was with someone.

" Jackson get off of me"

I said but he didn't stop. I was now starting to get scared. I tried to push him off but he was way too strong for me. If I can't handle this asshole how can I handle a werewolf. I realized right then and there just how utterly weak I really was.

"Jackson ! Get the hell off of me!" I screamed

Before I knew it two lacrosse players were pulling him off of me. I guess they heard me. They were holding him back tell him to calm down and I was still leaning against the lockers just staring at him. I had a look of horror on my face. Who is he? The boy that I once loved is gone.

"What happened to you ?"

I said to him as I grabbed my coat and bag and ran out of the locker room. He just stood there with his two teammates and threw their arms off him.

"Get off me. I'm fine!"

I was putting on my coat and trying to control my tears but it was too late they were rushing down. I couldn't believe that just happened. How stupid was I? Of course he wasn't going to change. He's the same arrogant asshole he's always been. And I was the dumb blonde that I always was. I was running and I ran smack into something. Or someone. I dropped the book I was holding and my bag slipped off my shoulder to the floor. I brushed my hands through my hair and then bent down to pick up my stuff. I glanced up to see who I collided with. I looked up and it was Stiles. Great. I kept my head down to make sure he couldn't see my tears.

With laughter in his voice

" Hey where's the fire Katie? It's not a big deal if your late to lunch. Your such a nerd sometimes"

I nervously chuckled and wiped away my tears and stood up. "Yeah your right. I need to get a life. I'm gonna go to my locker real fast. I'll see you later"

I tried to brush past him but he gently grabbed my left upper arm.

"Katie what's up are you avoiding me or something?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to look at him. After we made eye contact I looked down at my feet and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. He looked me up and down. He then brought his hands up to my face. He was now cupping my cheeks and removing my left over tears. It was moments like this when I knew how much I cared about him and how much I wanted us to be more than friends.

'Katie what's wrong? What happened?"

Just then we heard Jackson and the two other jocks he was with walk out of the locker room. I moved my head so I was dead staring at him. Jackson looked at me and gulped and adjusted his backpack strap and told the other jocks it was time to go. Stiles turned and looked and his eyes met Jackson. Then he looked back at me and then back at Jackson. He got the picture. Well the main picture. That Jackson had made me cry. Stile's hands dropped from my face

"That's it I'm done with this asshole"

He stated as he marched towards Jackson. I tried to stop him. I extended my arm to grab Stiles but he was out of my grasp.

"Stiles wait he isn't worth it!"

But it was too late. Stiles was already in contact with Jackson. He shoved him and Jackson lost his balance. He didn't fall but he could've and he was pissed. He turned to Stiles and I knew he was gonna charge him so I put myself in the middle. Which was probably the worst move on my part. I was now standing between the two teenagers.

"Stop it ! Both of you stop it!" I screamed as I was standing between them with one hand on each of their chests. I looked at Jackson.

"Come on Stiles lets go he's not worth it. "

Stiles and I were grabbing both our stuff and turning and walking away. Then Jackson opened his big mouth.

"If I'm not worth it then why did you want to talk with me so bad?"

Stiles and I both stopped dead in our tracks. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I and turned around and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Because I thought the person that I loved was still in there. But he's not. I lost him a long time ago. I just never wanted to admit it. My mistake. I'm sorry. It won't happen again" I turned around and grabbed Stiles arm and we both walked away towards the caf.

My lunch consisted of me telling Stiles what happened and how dumb I was. Well Stiles' reminding me how dumb I was. Then him telling me that I could do better and could get any guy I want. How any guy would be lucky to have me. Clearly not cause he doesn't even notice me. For those of you that think the friend zone is for boys only think again. I'm so deep in the friend zone I can't see the top of it. We both decided not to tell Scott. Well that is not until the full moon cycle is over. That'd just be bad. The rest of the day went by relatively quick. Danny had heard about what happened and he was livid. Apparently the guys on the lacrosse team were going off about it in the locker room. I just hope that Scott didn't hear. Or even worse Lydia. My life would be nonexistent if she found out. I quickly ran to my bike after school and rode home. I had tons of homework to do and I was going to Derek's tonight for some training. I told him to not go easy on me so hopefully he does. I don't need to be treated like a baby. Scott came home right after practice. I told him I was going to Derek's house and he was not thrilled with it. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of him training me in the first place. But he understood it. I hated that I didn't tell him about what happened between me and Jackson today. Scott and I never keep secrets. We talked about our days. He told me coach is making him play next game. So this should be interesting.

THUD

My body slammed on the floor of the Hale house. I told Derek not to go easy on me and right now I'm regretting it. He had flipped me completely off my feet and now I was lying and panting on the floor. We had been practicing fighting and defense moves for the past 2 hours. We both knew that if it really came to it and I had to fight Scott or any werewolf for that matter I wouldn't have a chance but I wanted to seem like I did. He taught me how to defend myself from Scott and just in case, be able to hit him on a full moon. Mainly how to defend myself though. Also he said I should probably always have a weapon on me. I said like a big stick? He didn't find humor in that. He didn't find humor in really anything. He was so serious. The amount of bruises I'll have will be noticeable. I just hope Scott or Melissa don't notice. Especially Melissa. Then Derek walked over to me and reached out his hand. I looked at it and then instead of accepting it I pushed myself off of the ground and stood up.

"I'm surprised you haven't given up yet"

"I don't give up easily and I'm doing this for Scott. I'm not giving up on him. He wouldn't give up on me" I stated as I was panting. I could barely breathe at this point.

"I don't get it"

"Get what?"

"The blind faith that you two have in each other. It's not healthy. It's a weakness"

"I don't expect you to get it. And just because you see it as a weakness doesn't mean it's not a strength too. And it's not just us. Stiles too. We all kind of come as a package deal. Baggage and all. Like the three amigos or something"

I couldn't help but smile when I mentioned Stiles's name. He just made me so happy. Like I was always so comfortable with him. I bit my bottom lip to try to control it. Then I saw Derek study me.

"So is Stiles your boyfriend?"

I scoffed and laughed "What? Stiles ? No. We're just friends"

Derek grinned and folded his arms across his chest. His really big. hot chest. Okay these thoughts needed to go. "But you wanna be more than friends"

"No I don't!"

"You're lying, your heart skips a beat every time you talk about Stiles"

I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a witty response.

"Look- uh-Stiles-uh- Derek- uh- Ya know- Well its none of your goddamn business! I thought we were just sticking to werewolves and last time I checked Stiles wasn't a werewolf"

Derek grinned and looked down.

"Okay we won't talk about Stiles anymore, just werewolves. You should get going it's pretty late, I'll drive you home"

I nodded. I was too exhausted to speak anymore.

After a quiet car ride Derek pulled up to my neighbor's house again. I had apparently fallen asleep and was woken up by Derek rubbing my shoulder.

"Katie, your home"

I looked around and saw we were. I rubbed my eyes and realized just how tired and sore I was.

"Oh. Sorry for passing out. I guess I was more tired than I thought" I said as I grabbed my bag and my coat.

"You had a long day, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow"

A smile crept across my lips. "Okay thanks Derek"

I had my hand on the door handle and was about to open it when Derek started talking

"One last thing about Stiles..."

I rolled my eyes and then turned to him and death stared him. Really? We just discussed how we weren't going to talk about Stiles anymore.

"If you want to be more than friends you should probably let him know. Just an observation"

Was Derek being nice? Giving guy advice. He was the only one that knew that I liked Stiles and hopefully it would stay that way. But he had a point I needed to tell him. But I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. Ugh another predicament.

"Well thank you for the observation Derek. I'll keep that in mind" I said as I got out of his car and walked towards my house. Today was an emotional roller coaster. First Jackson being even more of an asshole. Stiles being my knight in shining armor as always. And then Derek being nice. Today was something.


End file.
